My Saving Angel
by Bethany Faith
Summary: EM/R Story. Here is a story of Emmett McCarty. He just went on a routine hunting trip, but it didn't turn out at all the way he hoped. Moments before death, he sees a beautiful angel. Can this angel save him? Emmett's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story. I'm uber excited for u guys to be reading it! Just a FYI, Rosalie is of course in this story. Now, I know no one really likes her, so I'm sorry. I will say, she is MUCH nicer in this story then in any of the Twilight books. I did this b/c I figured she has only been a vampire for two years, so she doesn't yet have a hatred for the life yet. Therefore, she is much nicer. I'm not making her TOO nice, just _nicer_. Alright, now that that is settled, lets get it on! :D Here is the first chapter of My Saving Angel.**

**I've Been Working On The Rail Road…**

"Hey Will! Get over here!" He was always the lazy one. If it wasn't for Joey and I picking up all the slack he left behind, our little bro would have been fired a _long_ time ago.

"Where were you?" I asked, agitated. "I was just about to start. Honest!" Will replied. Sure, he was. "Wow, haven't heard that one before." Oh well. I didn't really mind doing Will's work. Rail work was actually kind of fun for me. Always has been. Maybe it was because I could do all the heavy lifting that none of the other guys could do…Without even breaking a sweat. I had a to grin at that thought.

"Whatcha smilin' at?" Will asked. "Oh, just thinking how Joey is gonna kill ya when he finds out you haven't done anything today."

"Ah, man! Come on! Don't tell him anything! You know how he is…" Of course I did. Joseph was a very particular man. Everything needed to be just so, everything always needed to be in its place. Very organized. That's probably why he was promoted to supervisor. I always cringed when I thought about that. Working for my brother. I hated that. Especially since he was so small. I mean, at least compared to me he was.

At 6'5" I was a whole 6 inches taller then him. Not to mention he was puny. It looked like the kid never ate! He had always looked like that though. Being the oldest, he usually gave up his portion of food so Will and I could have our fill. I would forever be grateful to him for that; taking care of me and my brother. He was only 5 years older then me, but he still felt like a father. Sometimes. Other times, he was just plain annoying. Like any other brother.

"I told you this would happen Will. Sorry, but your screwed."

" Em! Please! I'm begging you! He won't get nearly as mad if you said it was _your_ work that wasn't done. He probably wouldn't care at all. Please?"

"No way. I've taken the blame for you way too many times. Plus, you wouldn't want me to lie to my _boss_ would you?" Will made a face.

"Oh please. Boss smosh." Just then Joey walked up. By the look of his face, I'd say he had hear the whole conversation. "Boss smosh, huh?" Fear suddenly covered Will's face as he tried to play the whole thing off.

"Hey Joey! Oh, I mean, Mr. Joseph. Sir." Will tried to pull off a 'cute little boy' smiled, but he failed. He just wasn't a boy anymore. He needed to realize that. I had a feeling Joey was about to set him straight on that right now.

"Will, when I was your age, I had been working the 'rails for three years. I had gotten a very good reputation for myself. But, here you are, a 17 year old _man_, and you still do a little girl's work!" Joey was mad now, and Will could tell.

"I'm sorry Joey, I really am. I promise, I'll start working harder." Huh. It seemed like Will actually meant that. Weird. That wasn't like him. Joey was still angry though.

"You say that everyday Will! Do you think I can actually believe that. Tell me, what would Dad say if he was still here? What about Mom?" He said that last sentence a little softer. It was still hard to talk about them. The look on Will's face made me cut in.

"Joey. Stop. Will, get to work. Now!" Knowing that I was serious, Will started working right away.

"Emmett, I think I can handle this." Joey always wanted to handle _everything_.

"Come with me Joe. Lets go talk for a sec.". Without saying a word, Joey followed me up the railway. When we were far enough away that I was sure Will couldn't hear us, I stopped, turned around, and stared at Joe.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Bringing up Mom and Dad was probably not the best idea." Joey said.

"Ya think? You just tore Will up. I wouldn't be surprised if he is fighting tears right now. You know how he feels. He barely even knew them!" I said.

"I know, I know." Joey repeated. "I just…I have to be a good boss Em. You know how money is. Looks likes its gonna be a bad winter again. I don't want another one like the one in '33. " I almost shivered at the thought. Worst year ever. Will almost died. I had to shake the memory out of my head.

"It's not gonna be like that. OK?"

"I don't know Em. I've heard the managers talking. Too many guys working the rail road…Not enough money coming in. They are thinking about letting a bunch of workers go and moving to foreign workers. Cheaper labor I guess."

I could see that Joey was really concerned. "Don't worry about it Joe. I'm gonna get a head start this year. I was thinking about going hunting this weekend. You know, stock up on things. Bear meat can last quite some time." Joey thought about it, but then shook his head.

"I gotta work this weekend." Darn. Hunting was the one time we really got along.

"That's no problem, I'll take Will. He's been asking to go for awhile anyway. Thinks he is gonna wrestle a bear or something." I had to chuckle. Probably just wanted to impress a girl. Typical William.

"Ok. That's probably a good idea anyway."

"I _know _it is. Relax Joey. Its gonna be fine. And if Will does get eaten, more bear for us!" I tried to give him my best smile. He smiled back at me.

"You always know how to lighten the mood Emmett. Got that from Mom. Anyway, I _am_ still your boss, so…Get back to work!" He tried to sound powerful. He definitely needed to work on that.

"Yes Sir!" I ran back to Will.

"Hey Will, wanna go hunting with me this weekend?" Will's eyes lit up at that.

"Yeah! I would love to!"

"Good, cause Joey and I agreed, that you are just dead weight. I'll be honest with you. We both kind of want you to be mauled by a bear. No offense."Will smiled knowing I was kidding.

"Ah, jeez…thanks." He was use to our teasing by now. Poor kid, it probably wasn't the most fun having two older brothers. I would have pondered that more, but I was already busy planning our trip. We were gonna catch a bear this time. I could just feel it.

***********

I woke up Saturday morning at exactly 4am. I wanted to get up before the animals did today. I couldn't explain it, but I just somehow knew that this was gonna be a good day.

I crossed our little shack over to Will's bed, and shook him. "Come on Will. We gotta go." When Will turned to face me I could tell something was wrong. Even in the dim fire light his face looked pale. White even.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I just feel a little sick. No big deal." Even though he tried to make his voice sound light, I could still hear the pain in it. Flashes of memories from two years back flew through my mind. I _definitely_ didn't want Will getting sick again.

"Look man, I'll just go by myself today, alright?"

"But…" He tried to argue.

"No Will, you stay here. I don't want to risk your health. You only just got back to normal." He knew there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

"I guess I can't fight you on that." He gave up pretty easy. He must be feeling really bad.

"You just know I would win any fight between us." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no doubt." I quickly got dressed, and got my gear together. I put it all in my sack, and then slung it across me chest.

"I'll see ya later tonight, 'kay?" Will just nodded. Man, he didn't look good. I decided that if he wasn't feeling any better when I got back I would call for the doc. I did _not_ want a repeat sickness.

I left a note for Joey saying I would be back late, then walked out the front door.

The cool fall breeze was very refreshing. There was a feel in the air. I couldn't quite place it, but it made me even more excited about today. With my compass at my side, I marched east, straight into the forests of northern Montana.

**Thanks SO much for reading!!** **Reviews are VERY much appreciated! I plan to update once a day, if not twice! :D Thanks agian!**

**-Bethany Faith  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! It puts a smile on my face when I think about it! :D Please enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Bear Hug**

It was cold in the thick of the forest. Unusually cold. Dang, it was only October! I hugged my coat closer to my chest, trying to get warm. Whatever, I would warm up soon.

I had just started climbing up a steep hill. When I had finally gotten to the top, I set up my camp.

This was my usual place. I laid my stuff out in front of me, took my Browning A-5 shotgun, and laid down on my stomach.

I had a perfect vantage point. I was on top of the hill looking downward. I could see anything that came within a mile of where I was.

I was getting ready for a long day. It usually take hours before I see the first sign of an animal. That's why I was shocked when I heard something in a nearby bush.

I clutched my gun closer, aimed it towards the shrub and started walking towards the sound. When I was close enough I shook the bush with toe of my boot. Something dashed out from behind the bush and with a loud _boom_! my gun went off.

Rabbit.

I was an idiot.

"ARGH!!!" I yelled at myself. I had just wasted a bullet on a scrawny rabbit. It wasn't even full grown yet. I sighed.

Anything near enough to hear that shot was certainly scared away. Well, I guess I'll move father out_._

After an hour of walking, I found a nice place to camp. Wasn't as nice as my usual hill, but it would do.

I got back in my hunting position, and got ready for a long wait. My mind usually wondered when I was waiting like this, and today was no different.

I started thinking about Mom and Dad. Man, I missed them. How long had it been? Ten years? It felt like a lifetime. I can't believe I was only ten when it happened. Will was only seven!

What a terrible night. By far the worst ever. I hated when I thought about it. The night they were murdered. If I could only find the man that killed them. He would pay. He would pay good.

I had to bring my mind back to the present though. I had just heard something to my right. It sounded big. Good. I was ready.

I took my aim, ready for whatever it was when it got in my line of sight. Just then the sound went away. Did it stop? Did it turn around? I waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Nothing.

I got up silently. I was gonna check it out. I walked in the direction I had heard the sound. I didn't see anything. False alarm I guess.

As I turned around to go back to camp I found my self looking straight in the eyes of a black bear. It was the same height as me standing on it's two legs.

My first instinct was to run. But then I remembered the shot gun I had in my hands. I quickly held it up, but before I could shoot, the bear was on top of me.

I immediately felt his sharp claws digging in my skin. I tried to fight, but he was so big.

He was EVERYWHERE.

It felt like my arm was barely hanging on. I couldn't even feel my left leg. I kept fighting though. I had to live! I couldn't leave Will. I had to get him a doctor. I had to bring him home a bear.

I had to…I had…I…I couldn't even finish my thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**I really hope you enjoyed! As I said, I will try to update at lest once a day! **

**-Bethany Faith  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is when it starts getting good! Hope you like! Please review!**

**My Saving Angel**

I started to slip in and out of consciousness. I knew this because the pain would drift in and out.

'God kill me now' pain, then nothing.

A thousand knives stabbing me everywhere in my body, then no pain at all.

A deafening scream coming from my mouth, then silence.

When I finally came to for more then a few seconds, I saw something. A beautiful sparkle. No, a hundred beautiful sparkles all mashed together.

I remember Mom telling me about heaven, and God. And the angels. Maybe this was the angel that was coming for me?

As the sparkle got closer, I realized it radiated from a person. A beautiful person. So, it _was_ an angel.

Good, I wanted to die.

The pain was terrible, I could barely breathe.

Then suddenly a huge weight was taken off of me. Had the bear finally moved? Why? I looked around.

It looked like the angel had lifted the bear from me. It did it so gracefully. What a beautiful creature. I could see now that it was a woman. Or, at least an angel in a woman's form.

She was amazing. I was almost sure I was dying. No way could someone see something so extraordinary and live.

I was ready to die. The pain was excruciating.

Then, the angel looked over at me. "Stay alive. Please Henry. Please live."

Henry? I wasn't Henry. Was this angel confused?

Before I knew it she picked me up in her arms. We were moving so fast. Were we going from one world to the next?

Then road to heaven was very green. Huh. Always figured it would be white or something.

I looked at the angel's beautiful face once more, then closed my eyes. I was ready to die now.

Fire.

That's all I felt.

Hot fire.

Smoldering fire.

I tried to get up, to shake the fire off of me, maybe find a lake to jump in.

I could barely move though. Was someone holding me down?

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful angel looking straight back at me. There was a man there to. "It will be ok son. It will be over soon."

Was this God? Wait. I hadn't died yet? Man, death must be a shy thing or something. Why wouldn't it just take me now?

"AHHHH!" I screamed. It didn't help. "Please, just kill me! Please!"

I begged God to let me die.

"No." Was what the angel said. She held my hand. "You will not die. I need you." What was she talking about?

Fire. I yelled again. And again, and again.

***************

It seemed like forever before it started going away, but it _did _go away. A little at a time.

Finally I heard my heart beat its last. Then silence. Was it over? Was I finally dead?

I opened my eyes to get my first glimpse of heaven. The first thing I saw was the angel. Wow, even more beautiful then I could remember.

"Hello." She said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I couldn't respond. My mouth was so dry. My throat burned worse then the fire I had just endured.

Ouch. How could I get rid of the pain?

"Listen. I have turned you into a…" God started to say, but the angel cut in before he could finish.

"We saved you.". She smiled. It was amazing. She looked perfect.

They saved me? From what. And then I remembered the bear. Oh, right.

Wow, that pain was nothing compared to the fire I felt now in my throat.

"Fire." Was all I could get out. I looked around the room. I had to find a way out of here. I had to soothe my throat. I had to get rid of this pain.

"I know it hurts." Said God. "Like I was saying, we turned you. Into a vampire." He said it so casually.

Vampire. Vampire? Me? So this wasn't heaven?

"You are thirsting for blood right now. That's what the fire is."

Yes. Blood. I could feel it now. That's what I wanted more then anything.

I looked at God and the angel.

No. No blood in them.

I _needed_ some. I couldn't think of anything else. I ran towards the door.

I was there quicker then I realized. Too quick. _Way _too quick. I put this thought aside though, as I ran outside.

I heard God calling me, but I didn't listen. I needed to put out the fire in my mouth. I ran into the woods. I had no idea where I was going, I just had to go.

I ran for some time, then I smelled it. The most intoxicating fragrance ever. It was great.

I ran towards this smell. As I got closer to it, I saw two men, camping with there hunting equipment all set out.

This reminded me of _my_ hunting trip. How long ago was that? It felt like years. As I got closer, I realized the fragrance came from the men.

So appetizing.

So _mouthwatering._

I no longer had control of my mind. I charged for the men. They didn't even see me coming.

**I really hoped you liked that one! Please review! Thanks again for reading!**

**Bethany Faith**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading! Like I promised, here is another chapter. I'm sorry they are kinda short. :/ Still, I hope you enjoy!**

**First Introduction**

What _was _I?

I shook in horror of what I had just done. I hated myself!

I hated myself because of what I had just done.

Because of what I had become.

Because I probably would never see my brothers again.

Because I had just killed two men.

Because I _enjoyed_ it.

What was wrong with me? I enjoyed it? But I did.

My throat still hurt, but the pain was dull. How long would that last? I wanted to run away. Maybe I could kill myself?

I already tried jumping from a cliff earlier. No luck. The only injury it caused was to the tree I landed on

Wait.

What about the Angel and God? I realized now that that wasn't who they were, but maybe they would have answers.

I mean, they knew who I was. Didn't God say he _changed_ me?

Wait a minute, _he _did this to me? Why would someone do this to another person? WHY?

I quickly found my way back to the house that I was changed in. It wasn't hard. I seemed to have a way better sense of direction now.

And the _speed_. Well, I certainly wasn't complaining about that. And the strength was sweet too. I mean, I had always been strong, but destroying a tree? That's was a new one for me.

A small child-like girl open the door moments before I knocked.

"Hello Emmett." How did she know my name? "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. Please, come in."

"Is he here? Is he here?" I heard a beautiful voice from a far say as I walked into the house.

I turned to see the angel.

"Emmett, this is my sister. Rosalie."

Rosalie? Wow, even an angelic name.

"Hello." Was all she said. She was so….Wait.

How did this Alice know my name?

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I , uh, don't…Yet." What? She was obviously crazy.

"Please, introduce yourself." God said as he walked down a large staircase.

"Oh, uh. My name is McCarty. Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you Emmet." Replied God.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." He pointed to the pixie creature.

"Alice," then to a man that I hadn't noticed before.

He didn't look very pleasant, but as soon as I looked in his eyes I felt calm. Strange. "Jasper,"

Then he pointed to a woman at his right. She reminded me of my mother somehow. "Esme,"

He nodded to a man, a little smaller then the first, but he had a different look. I wasn't quit sure what to call it. Maybe lonesome? "And Edward. You have already met Rosalie of course."

"You saved me." I said to Rosalie the same moment I realized it.

"Yes, I did.". She seemed rather shy. I would never have guessed by the look of her. She seemed like one of those girls who are always stuck up, and way too into themselves.

Edward chuckled then. I looked at him. Had someone just said something? I missed it.

"Uh, no, no one said anything. I, uh, I can read your mind." Haha, very funny.

"Sure you can." Then Rosalie spoke up.

"No, no, really. He can.".

"Ok." I don't know why it was so easy to trust her but I did. If she had said that Edward could fly, I would have agreed with her.

"And Alice can see the future. That's how she knew your name." Esme said.

The short one smiled this huge knowing smile. I wonder what she was thinking?

"She is thinking about a vision she had seen earlier. About you." Said Edward. Huh, I guess he could read minds.

"Shut up Edward! Don't listen to him Emmett, he's crazy."

"Haha, ok. No problem." Was all I could say.

"Listen, Emmett, I know what you probably just did in the forest. I just wanted to let you know that its ok. Almost all of us have killed someone." Carlisle was trying to make be feel better.

It certainly didn't work.

"What do you mean 'almost all of you'? Don't you have to survive on human blood?"

"Oh, no, you don't." Said Alice. That's when I got angry.

"Why didn't someone tell me this _before_ I killed?!?!"

"Calm down Emmett. It's ok." And at the same time Carlisle said that, I _did_ feel ok. Like, unusually calm. Just like before. What was going on here?

"Thank you Jasper." Said Carlisle.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Jasper can control emotions." said Alice.

"Can everyone do something weird?" I asked. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Oh, no. Just a few of us." Replied Esme.

"So, some of you are just cooler then others?" I asked.

Everyone started laughing again.

Then Edward said. "Yes! Exactly."

That's when I realized the ones who _didn't _have 'super powers'.

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle sort of just glared at Alice Edward and Jasper.

But then I had to get serious. "Can I become human again? I need to get back to my brothers."

Carlisle suddenly had a very sad look on his face. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"I just figured I'd asked, you know?".

"I Understand." Said Rosalie. She looked like…like she _did_ understand. Maybe she did.

"So, you never answered my question." I stated.

"Which one, dear?" Asked Esme.

"Don't you have to live on blood?" Carlisle looked at me.

"Yes. We do. But not human blood. You see, my family and I, we are different from most of our kind. We have a diet of _animal _blood."

Animal. Ew. That's just _sounded gross._

**Hope you liked it! As always, I LOVE reviews! They let me know you guys are actually reading this stuff! ;D**

**-Bethany Faith  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellllooo! Sorry it took so long to put this up. I had a bunch of Christmas-sy type things to do today. Hope you like!**

**My Room  
**

"Animal?" I asked, thinking perhaps I had heard wrong.

"Yes. It sustains just as well as human blood. Human blood is still very hard to resist though." Replied Carlisle.

"Oh."

"Ask him Carlisle!" Whispered Rosalie almost too low for me to hear.

"Emmett. Rosalie and of course the rest of us were wondering if you would like to stay with us. For at least a little awhile."

"Oh, um I don't know. So much has happened all at once." Carlisle looked slightly sad.

"Of course. Please take you time on deciding. We don't want to rush you into anything." He said.

"Thank you. I think I would like to stay here…For just a few days. Maybe you can show we how to, er, drink from animals?"

"We would be more then happy! A lot of us are still struggling." Said Alice.

"By 'a lot of us' she mostly means me." Jasper said. He looked kind of hurt.

"Don't beat yourself up Jazz. You will get there!" Alice encouraged. The way she looked at him maybe realize they were together. Like, together together. Why didn't I notice that before?

"Rose, how about you show Emmett to his room?" Esme said to Rosalie.

"Alright. Please, follow me Emmett." So, I followed Rosalie up the stairs. We stopped at a door at the end of a long hall.

"This will be your room." She said. Wow. It was really nice. Much nicer then the shack me and my brothers lived in. That's reminded me. My brothers. Could I ever see them again?

"You thinking about home?" Rosalie asked. How did she know?

"Yeah. I probably wont ever be able to se my family again, will I?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe, in a few years when you get better at resisting blood." She replied.

"Have you seen any of your old family?" I asked.

"No. I don't really have any family. I did once meet up with a few men I once knew." She said this with a smile.

"Your friends?" I asked.

"No. They were definitely not friends." Hmm. That's weird. By the look of her face I figured I probably shouldn't ask about them anymore.

"So, how long have you been…You know, a vampire?" I asked her.

"Two years. Doesn't feel like that long though. Time goes by a lot faster when you're a vampire. You will see what I mean soon enough." She said with a smile. I loved her smiles. They were…To put it simply, beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. She caught me starring at her then.

"What? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. You are just…So pretty." Stupid! Why did I just tell her that? Man, being a vampire is making me do dumb things!

"Oh. Well, thanks you." There was that smile again. Simply amazing. Then a memory came to me. When the ang…I mean, when Rosalie saved me, hadn't she called me Henry?

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it??And if it is 'do vampires go to the bathroom' the answer is no. I know, weird, right?" That's was weird. Wow, I would have to get use to that.

"Haha, no, but thanks for the info. No, actually, I was wondering. Um, when you rescued me, you called me Henry. Why?"

She looked really embarrassed. "Oh. Um, that was nothing. Forget about it." I had made her mad. DANG!

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you angry." I told her.

"You didn't. Listen, you get settled, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I had done something. What an idiot!

"No. Please, don't leave." She turned around and looked at me. Then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Ok, I'll stay." Wow. That was easy. Maybe she felt the same kind of connection I felt for her.

"Thank you." We just stared at each other. Her eyes were a light brown color. They were lovely. _Lovely. _Since when did I start talking so properly? I was really losing it.

"So, tell me about your self Emmett McCarty." Rosalie said.

"Oh, uh…." I started.

**Thanks for reading! I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:! As always, thanks for reading! Please review! I would like to hear from someone other then my sister and best friend! :D Enjoy!**

**Jumping**

"Well, there isn't much to say." I said.

"Oh, come on! What are your parents like?" Rosalie asked.

"They were the best! They were very giving, and fair. There were pretty much perfect."

Rosalie suddenly looked sad. "Were?" She asked.

Oh, I guess she caught on to that. "Yeah, they both died ten years."

"How?" She all but whispered.

"They were both murdered. I wish I could catch up to the man that did it! If I ever see him again he won't last two minutes."

Understanding filled Rosalie's eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." There was definitely something she wasn't telling me. I figured I wouldn't push it.

"Ok. So, what do ya'll do around here for fun?" I asked. She smiled and said. "You really want to know?"

**********

It was about 9pm when Rosalie brought me downstairs. We were gonna do 'something fun' she said. I had no idea what she had in mind though.

When we got to the main room, Rose looked around until she spotted Edward.

"Hey Edward, where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward started to look sick as he said

"They're, uh, you know." I didn't get it.

"Again?" Asked Rosalie.

"Apparently so." Replied Edward.

"Man this sucks!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You think it sucks for _you_? Try reading their minds for a day. I think I would throw up if I could."

Said Edward. Really, what were they talking about? Edward, reading my mind, looked at me and explained.

"Alice and Jasper are still, uh, newlyweds. If you understand what I'm saying."

OH! Now I get it. They were having there own kind of _fun_. Well, that answered one of my questions about vampires I had early. Relief ran through me. I'm glad I didn't have to ask it now.

"So, I see you wanted to show Emmett what we do for fun around here." Said Edward to Rosalie.

"I sure did. Do you want to join us?" Rosalie asked.

"You already know I will win." Replied Edward. Rosalie sighed.

"That's true. That's never much fun."

Edward laughed, "Sorry sis."

"Well, what were we gonna play? Checkers or something?" I asked.

Rosalie started laughing the most perfect laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"No, Emmett. We are going to play a _vampire_ game. And you know what? I just thought of you might _not _win at Edward." Said Rosalie.

"Impossible." Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come to the river boys. It's time to play." Said Rosalie, and we both followed her outside the large house.

**********

Once we got to the river, Edward figured out what we were playing. I guess Rose had blocked him up until that point.

"I will still win this one Rosalie. No doubt." Edward stated.

"I don't think so. Emmett _is_ still a very new vampire. He's pretty strong." Wait, I was stronger because I was new?

"Yes." Edward answered my question. "Newborn vampire are much stronger then older ones. It doesn't matter though, because I am the fastest one in this family."

"We'll see about that." Said Rosalie.

"So, whats the game?" I asked.

"We are goning to jump across this river, and who ever goes the farthest, wins. Very simple." Rosalie answered.

Right. Simple.

I looked at the river then, and figured it must be at least a hundred ft wide! How were going to jump it?

"You are stronger then you realize Emmett." Edward answered my thought again.

I got to admit, it was getting pretty annoying.

"Sorry." He responded.

"Ok, so on the count of three, we will all jump." Said Rosalie. I was actually kind of nervous.

"One, two, three!"

I ran as fast as I could. When I go to the edge of the river, I placed my feet firmly on the ground and jumped as hard as I could. Wow, she was right. It _was_ simple. What an amazing feeling! It was like flying.

It wasn't but maybe a second and a half later when my feet touched back down to earth. I was pretty proud of myself. I must have gone at least 400 feet!

I looked ahead of me to see Rosalie or Edward, but I couldn't see them.

Wow, they must have flown past me. And I thought I had done so well!

I then heard a gasp behind me. I looked to find Rosalie. She was running towards me, her hair waving behind her.

"How did you do that?" She asked. What was she talking about?

"How did I do what?"

"Well, go so far of course!" She said. Then Edward caught up with us.

"I've got to hand it to you Emmett, that was really cool!" He said.

"What do you mean. Was that good?"

"Yeah! It was awesome! I've never seen anyone go more than 300 feet! You must have gone at least 450!" Rosalie said excitingly.

"You are stronger then any other newborn I've met. That was really great!" Said Edward agreeing with Rose.

"Come on, lets go tell Carlisle! He would love to hear about this!" Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand and started running back to her house.

_She grabbed my hand. And didn't let go. _I liked it.

**Thanks for readin'! Look for the next chapter tomorrow!**

**-Bethany Faith  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapter. I just though I would make up for not updating last night. I will have another chapter tonight, I just wanted to get this part up quickly. So, please enjoy, and I will see you tonight!  
**

**Special**

Edward called for Carlisle as we stepped into the house.

Rosalie was still holding my hand. I wasn't sure what I should do.

Should I look at her to let her know that I liked it, or would she take it as a 'Please let go' type thing? Girls are so confusing.

"What is it Edward?" Asked Carlisle as he stepped out of his office.

"Carlisle, we believe there is something…_special_… with Emmett." Started Edward.

"He jumped nearly 500 feet!" Rosalie proclaimed.

She was beaming. Wait, me, special?

Edward finally turned to me and said "Yes Emmett. I believe that you have a 'cool power' like some of us." He said using the same words I had used earlier.

"Really? Sweet!" Rosalie laughed and turned towards me with a huge smile.

"I knew you were gonna be special. I just knew it!" Then she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back, thinking, is this a friendly hug, or a 'more then friends' hug?

Then I realized Edward could hear everything I was thinking.

How embarrassing.

Wait, he heard everything _she _was thinking too, right?

I looked over at him, and our eyes met. 

_Hey, Edward, um, does Rosalie, you know, like me? _I thought to him. He smiled and nodded.

YES!

Wait, I couldn't do this. Wasn't I going to leave soon? That's what I was planning.

I would have thought more about it, but Carlisle spoke up interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, Emmett, I am very excited so see where this goes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we can't be certain if you are, how Edward put it, special, until the newborn strength wears off. It usually takes a year for that to happen."

A year? I was only planning on sticking around for a few weeks. Man, I had to get away and think about this.

Edward looked at Carlisle and said. "Carlisle, perhaps we should give Emmett some space for a little while to ponder this new life. He practically hasn't been alone fore 4 days."

"Oh, yes, of course. Emmett, you are free to roam around of course. You do not need to stay here." He said.

"Yes, um, I would like to go for a walk. You know, to think about things?" I said it more as a question rather then a statement.

"Of course, go right ahead." And with that I walked out the door.

A soon as I did, the fire in my throat started burning hotter.

**As usual, I would love you all to review! Thanks bunches!**

**-Bethany Faith  
**


End file.
